


Gamer's Tiff

by bittybae (piscespride)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscespride/pseuds/bittybae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this is his punishment for beating Stiles at Mario Kart, well, it isn’t so bad.</p><p> </p><p>Prompt: I beat you at Mario Kart and now I’ve been banished to the couch for the night Stoyd AU — Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamer's Tiff

“Are you serious?” Boyd asked incredulously as he watched Stiles dump a pile of blankets and pillows next to the couch, not even looking at him. “Stiles, come on, you’re getting mad over nothing.” He wasn’t surprised that Stiles never answered him too, choosing instead to go back to their room. The one sided conversation ended with Stiles slamming the door behind him, and Boyd could just hear the scraping of something against the door, Stiles no doubt blocking the entrance so Boyd couldn’t get in. 

With a heavy sigh, Boyd started putting together his makeshift bed, smiling softly when he noticed that Stiles put one of his own pillows in the mix, rolling onto his stomach with one arm thrown over the couch arm and the other tucked under Stiles’s pillow, pressing it into his face with a sigh. Tonight would be rough for him, he realizes as he tosses and turns, trying to get comfortable with no one to wrap around.

As he stares at the door to their room, Boyd listens in. Stiles’ heart was slow and his breathing matched, and Boyd couldn’t help but feel jealous of his lover. Here he is, struggling to sleep because he doesn’t have him in his arms, and Stiles is just sleeping away in their bed, most likely sprawled out. Boyd’s heart ached with the need for him, for his scent and his warmth and his love. 

Boyd turned his back to the door, curling into a tight ball and forcing his mind to think only about sleeping, and it took a while but he was finally drifting off, and he welcomed it with a yawn…

Only to wake to a warm body wriggling into the space between him and the couch, another blanket thrown over his legs, and he felt himself inch back to give him room. It was Stiles, and Boyd greedily nuzzled at his neck as he pulled the blankets tight around the two, clinging to him like an octopus. He opened his mouth to speak, ask if they could go back to their bed, where the room was warm and filled with the scent of  _themdenlove_  and a better surface, when a pale hand came up and covered his mouth, stopping him.

“Not. A. Word.” Stiles muttered, and Boyd grinned against his hand, pressing a soft kiss and arranging them so Stiles wouldn’t wake up with a crick anywhere. He settled back down, adjusting the extra blanket around them and sighed happily, a hand resting at the small of his back.

If this is his punishment for beating Stiles at Mario Kart, well, it isn’t so bad.


End file.
